When Fandoms Collide
by Abster1
Summary: From the tagging game. Includes two Moliver, one Lackson, one Zaddie, one Troypay, one Creddie, one Spencer centric, and three Spam. Jam packed with love, angst, fluff, and even humor. Please read and review.


**A/N: **This should not actually be posted at all I find it so horrid (but... at least one person has told me they liked parts of it) - and I really shouldn't post it in the HM section. But the person who tagged me is from this section (or it's where _I_ was found, and at the very least it's where their fic lies). And there ARE three fics in here that are HM. 30 isn't that bad. It's just not the overwhelming iCarly...

**The rules (I followed):**

You put your iPod/Mp3 player on shuffle. You write song fics based on the  
first ten songs that play, but only write them within the time the song is  
playing. Then, after you post yours, you tag 5 people.

'Twas tagged by _AndImTheQueenofSheba_

**I tag: **_Fenroar Greyfront_

_Sidhe-Anomaly_

_Jesus.Lives_

_Rachel J. Lupin_

_jannikajade_

They do not HAVE to do it- and you will not pester any of them.

**Other notes:** Songs are before the brief fic, and I listed the fandom and pairing next to it. Song lyrics are in italics, and I make random mention to the songs that were used.

HM: 3. one Lackson, 2 Moliver

HSM: 1 (Troypay)

Suite Life: 1 (Maddie/Zack)

iCarly: 5. one Spencer-centric, one Creddie, 3 Spam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical (disney!), Suite Life of Zack and Cody (disney!), Hannah Montana (disney!), or iCarly (Nickelodian!/Schneiderverse!). Neither do I own the songs or lyrics listed.

Please... uhmm... enjoy.

* * *

**Small Town Southern Man – Alan Jackson** …. HM Lilly/Jackson

_Son of a farmer_

That described Jackson. In a way. But he didn't fall in love with a small town southern girl.

He fell for Lilly. Malibu Lilly.

Would she be willing to fall in love with a small town southern man? To have those kids he would never tell anyone he wanted to have with him? Go to church every Sunday? Be with him forever?

That's the way he wanted things. And she was the only woman for him. The only one he would ever love. He couldn't believe he was turning into such a sap, but it was true. His Mamaw would be proud. Aunt Dolly too.

But would she accept him? Would she love him? Live with him? Die with him? He wanted kids with her. Skateboarding, blonde, can't see a thing little kids. He wanted to be with her.

--

Twenty years later he looked back, hoping he had raised his kids right. Knowing he and Lilly would go on. She loved him, somehow. A small town southern man

**2. Like You – Evanescence **… iCarly Carly/Freddie, partial Sam/Spencer

_Hate me, for breathing without you._ That's the way it feels sometimes with Carly.

Freddie loves her, and she just doesn't want to live on sometimes… but Freddie wants her to.

She has to do it for Freddie.

Carly wants to be like Spencer. To have such passion for such small things, and only need to be with someone – to not be lonely. She sees Sam and Spencer exchange small glances, and wonders if they see that they're falling in love.

She wants to be like them. To find love.

She lives for Freddie, but she constantly wonders if it's worth it. She keeps breathing. Keeps breathing for him. One person the way she is is enough. She can't take it.

So she goes and marries him, says she'll have his children. Everyone is surprised, and still no one is surprised.

She keeps breathing for him. For her nieces and nephews. For her daughter and son. For Freddie.

**3. Shift Work – Kenny Chesney w/ George Strait** … iCarly no ship Spencer-centered

Spencer hates working. Shift work. By the time he's seventeen he's decided it _sucks ass_. His Dad always told him the real world was shit – but he had a hard time believing him. Until he got a part time job at the gas station. Starting work at seven in the morning, not stopping until three – then the next day coming back at eleven and going until seven. The night shift – because he's able to work it. No one else can.

--

Finally when he gets into law school he thinks he's going to get out of it finally. But as he sits there he realizes it's never going to be any different. Same ol' work. Same pain in the ass job. He doesn't like it. Not at all.

And his girlfriend sees him doodling in class that day – and somehow connects it to the concoction he made for her birthday. He's really good, apparently.

That's what he can do. Something he likes. No shifts. No annoying customers. Just him. And art.

**4. Beelz – Stephen Lynch** … HSM Troy/Sharpay

She was the devil. The devil. He didn't know why the rest of the student body didn't see it. They still hero-worshipped her. Only his friends and the basketball team realized it, somehow.

But then he got cast as her opposite in a short play as a punishment.

Suddenly – the devil had a nickname. Shar. Interestingly enough – she wasn't as evil as he thought.

She wants kids. As in more than one. She did volunteer work and didn't even want acknowledgment.

And he found he loved her. The devil. Sharpay. Troy couldn't believe it.

**5. Finally – Fergie** … Suite Life Maddie/Zack

She had kissed him. _She_ had kissed _him_. He had been waiting for this day since he was thirteen. Somehow – finally – it had happened. She overlooked their age difference, she had seen the man he _had_ become.

And it wasn't as he feared – that they would kiss and she would say that it wasn't _really_ all that actually – or worse – he wouldn't feel anything. But he did feel something. Something wonderful. Better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Finally.

They could start to be together. Their life could start.

Could he ever feel bad for even a day now that she was his? He didn't think so.

--

"Mrs. Martin?" a desk clerk at the hotel asked.

Maddie giggled in response, she couldn't stop grinning, "Yes?"

Zack couldn't stop smiling either. They had defied time, and were together.

**6. Whenever You Remember – Carrie Underwood** … iCarly Sam/Spencer

Sam came back to Seattle for Carly's wedding. She managed to be her maid of honor, even though she felt like the worst best friend in the world, moving across the country. And really, what kind of maid of honor OR best friend constantly made fun of the groom?

Then again, she always thought Freddie deserved it.

But when Sam was back in her hometown, she couldn't help but to be seeped in memories. The good, the bad, the ugly, and all of her accomplishments. She wasn't especially fond of remembering, but she did it anyhow.

And as she was walking down the aisle, she saw Spencer off to Freddie's right, and suddenly it hit her all at once. That was the kind of guy she needed, the kind of man who would be there. He always had been. Not like the kind of guy she followed cross country.

Spencer. The man who had been in all of her fond memories, and had helped her with all her accomplishments.

**7. Whisper – A Fine Frenzy** … HM Miley/Oliver

He felt like home. She saw his face, and wondered why she was on this rat race. She was running like a mouse on a wheel getting nowhere.

But she had to keep going. She had to sleep in the bed she had made. With celebrities and paparazzi and all sorts of people that annoyed the hell out of her.

And she had pushed him out of her life.

But she kept his picture. She always looked at it. Whether his gangster-look or just him. Just Oliver. Wonderful Oliver.

All her daydreams were about him. And she kept telling him, "I'm sorry," over and over again in them. But then he would kiss her, and her words were reduced to whispers at best. She was kissing Oliver. Hannah was kissing Mike. And all the world was right again, in those daydreams.

But then she was awakened to the real world, and all she could do was whisper, "I love you," to his picture when no one was looking, or was around.

She could only live in her daydreams. He was the only real part of her left. Those daydreams, those whispers.

**8. Until Your Reformed – Chevelle** … iCarly Sam/Spencer

_Not about to try – _

That song was always playing on his stereo when he was painting.

_You martyr – _

She never managed to catch all of the words, but it always had an effect on her. Too big of an effect, she thought. It made her feel tortured, it made her feel inadequate.

Or maybe it was just how she felt when she was near to him, and the music just fit her mood so much she noticed and saw there was something to blame it on.

He wasn't about to try and make their relationship work. And if he did – it would be for nothing. _They_ would crucify him for it. She was too young. He was too old. They couldn't work together. She had to go to school. He had to work and make art to sell.

But Sam didn't care when she heard that song. She loved loving Spencer, she didn't even care if her soul was tortured for it.

**9. Somebody – Reba McEntire** … iCarly Sam/Spencer

"C'mon Sam… you're not gonna end up an old maid."

"Yes I am! I haven't got a dork- " she motioned in Freddie's direction, but didn't even look and see his scowl back at her, " to love me unconditionally as a fall back kind of plan!"

"I am NOT a –" he begins angrily, but Carly cuts in.

"I got this. Freddie's not my fall-back. I really love 'im."

"So you're marrying him, nice."

"This is not about me. Sam – you're going to find someone. They're out there. I promise. Some guy who will be good to you – no matter what." Right then Spencer came in, stopping inside the door, sensing some kind of negative atmosphere about the place. "Hi Spence."

"Hi."

"Um, hi." Sam suddenly looks up at Spencer, and in her mind it all clicks. He's been there all along. He's always gotten along with her, and she realizes what that feeling between them is now. Chemistry.

They look at each other for a second, and Carly swears she can see their eyes sparkle. "Hey Sam, you doin' okay?"

Sam shrugs happily, feeling some butterflies creep up on her, "Yeah."

**10. Hollywood Girl – Drake Bell** HM Miley/Oliver

Miley doesn't really like being in Hollywood. The glamour, the fashion - those she likes. She loves performing for her fans, but she can't really handle everything else.

_Can't find up but I found down_

Oliver decides one day that he wants to go and surprise her. But she's in a photo shoot – and when he calls, he has to talk to a middle man. Not Miley. Not _Hannah_.

He wants her to come home. But everyone says that Hollywood is Hannah's home now. The city lights, the glamour, the secret.

He doesn't think he can handle this kind of relationship. It's not going to work.

And now Hannah can't stop crying.

_Can't find up but I found down_

* * *

Please review. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review.

-Abz


End file.
